This Halo's Supported by Horns
by RKOsDestiny2008
Summary: She's ben in OVW for about a year. Her tag partner has a thing for her. When she gets a contract for the WWE, will she find love, or hertache? Shelton Benjamin OC
1. You Can't Be Serious

**Statistics:**

NAME: Brittany Angelique Martin

AGE: 19

HEIGHT: 5'2

WEIGHT: 137 pounds

TECHNIQUE: she can everything

BACKGROUND: She's been watching wrestling since she was 5, and got interested in doing it when she was 14.

RACE: half white, half Cherokee Indian

APPEARANCE: blue/grey eyes, waist length black hair with red chunks in it, naturally bronzed skin.

OTHER: She doesn't like her first name so she uses her middle name instead, but has shortened it to Angel. She didn't want her old names so when she turned 18 she turned Ann to Angelique and changed her last name to her real dad's last name.

Ok girl, deep breaths and you'll be fine. You just got the wind knocked out of you that's all. Damn the guy does hit hard though haha...

Voice: Angel are you ok? I didn't mean to hurt you..

Angel: It's ok Jake, I'm fine. I told you not to go easy on me anymore. I can take a hit you know and I am not your average female wrestler either. Damn, you need to lighten up some. It WAS just a knee to the gut. Now stop worrying and fight.

Jake: Whatever you say...OW!

Angel: I told you to stop talking and fight...but no...you had to keep running your mouth...and I like to hit moving targets...its a reflex of habit. You should know that by now.

Jake: Yeah, Yeah...(It's about to be a what? GIRLFIGHT!)...hey isn't that your phone?

Angel: Yeah, take a breather and come up with your little plan of attack while I get that...yeah yeah I'm coming...Hello?

Male Voice: Britt?

Angel: Yeah dad?

Dad: Yeah I just got into town. And yes I got into your apartment fine. You had a message on your machine that I checked and...

Angel: Dad how many times do I have to tell you about that?

Dad: I know, but I really think you should here this.

Angel: Ok whatever you say...

5 MINUTES LATER

Angel: OMG...Dad give me that number again...uh huh, uh huh...got it...thanks dad...yeah love you too..yeah see you then..yeah bye.

Jake: Whats up?

Angel: I got a call from Vince McMahon...He didn't say much, but he did leave a number...

Jake: Well are you going to call him?

Angel: Of course...this is what I want...you don't expect me to stay in OVW for my whole career did you?

Jake: Well, no but..

Angel: But nothing...I'll be back in a few minutes...

So she walked outside and took a few deep breaths to calm herself and then dialed the number.

Voice: Mr. McMahon's Office.

Angel: Umm yes, I'm Brittany Martin. I'm returning a call from Mr. McMahon.

Voice: Hang on just a second please.

Vince: McMahon speaking.

Angel: Uhh yes, Mr. McMahon, this is Brittany Martin. You left a message on my house phone?

Vince: Ahh, yes, Brittany. We've been scouting you down here at the WWE since you started in OVW last year. Can you get to the house show in Louisville by 7:00? I'd really like to talk to you in person.

Angel: Sure. I'm on a break from a match with Jake, my partner, right now. Let me finish that up and I'll be at the arena in about two hours?

Vince: Sounds good. See you then, bye.

Angel: Bye.

She walked back into the building and climbed back into the ring.

Jake: So what was that all about?

Angel: He wants to meet me tonight at the house show in Louisville. I'll find out then.

Jake: Oh, that's good. So uh, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a date tonight after your meeting?

Angel: A date? Oh Jake...for the 15th time since we started teaming together...no...you're like a brother to me...

JAKE'S POV

We'll just see about that. You might be getting ready to become a big time diva, but you've got another thing coming if you think you can keep turning me down. You know that I always get whatever I want, and I want you, so I WILL have you. One way or another...

END POV

Angel: You know what? I'm kind of tired and my dad just came down from Detroit to visit. So I'm going to go home and hang out with him before I have to get ready ok?

Jake: Yeah. I'm going to go get something to eat. Fighting you always works up an appetite.

Something about the way he just looked at me and the way he said that was creepy. Now I'm not one to get scared, but he just seemed down right psychotic. Weird...

A/N: Ok, thats the first chapter. Please remember to review. It's what keeps me writing. If I know that people are reading it and liking it, or even hating it...as long as someone reading it...then I know I did something right.


	2. The Meeting and Meeting You

**DISCLAIMER: **I forgot to do this on the first chapter...I own nothing that you recognize lol...

A/N: This chapter contains references to rape. Read at your own discretion.

Angel: Oh My God! I have such a fucking headache!

Dad: Watch your launguage young lady!

Angel: Sorry dad. I forgot you were here...I've had a weird day already and its not over yet.

Dad: What's that?

Angel: I have a meeting with Vince that I have to get ready for. Oh could you help me curl the ends of my hair?

Dad: Yeah sure...just let me know when you're ready.

Angel: Alrighty then.

Angel started walking towards her room to get ready when the phone rings.

Angel: Can you get that dad?

Dad: Yeah.

Angel took a quick shower and changed into a pair of hip hugger, low-rise jeans, her pink Cherokee Pride baby tee, and her pink on white air force ones. She had her dad help her curl the ends of her waist length hair. After she sprayed on some smell goods she was ready to go.

Angel: Ok dad. I'll call you to let you know whats going on.

Dad: Ok have fun.

Angel: I will!

She walked out the front door and got into her pink and purple Kia Sportage. She drove the 45 m inutes to the arena and was fine until she parked her car. That's when she dtarted getting nervous.

Angel: What am I doing? He probably just wants to laugh in my face for all the work I've done and...

She was cut off by a deep male voice.

Voice: Do you make it a habit to talk to yourself?

Angel: Huh? Oh. No I don't. Just a little nervous is all. I have a meeting with Vince McMahon tonight and I'm not sure what to expect.

Voice: Oh it'll be fine. He doesn't usually have meetings with anyone outside of the WWE unless he thinks they're really good.

Angel: Is that right?

Voice: Yes it is. Oh I'm Shelton by the way. Shelton Benjamin.

Angel: Oh. Brittany. Brittany Martin. Most people call me Angel though.

Shelton: Is that so? May I ask why?

Angel: Well my middle name is Angelique. Besides there's too many Brittany's around anymore.

Shelton: I agree with you on that (It's about to be a what? GIRLFIGHT!)

Angel: Oh excuse me for a second...Hello?

Jake: What are you doing?

Angel: Getting ready to go into my meeting...as soon as I figure out where I'm going.

Jake: I know that. But who's that guy you're talking to? You should only be talking to me. I'm the one for you.

Angel: Look Jake, I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but you're only a friend and if you keep acting like this you're going to force me to kick your ass and then cut all ties with you.

Jake: You can't do that. I'm your tag partner.

Angel: Not for long if I have anything to say about it. If things go my way tonight I'll never have to see you again.

Jake: You don't really want that. You know you want me.

Angel: Jake I'm not going over this again...

Jake: Angel...

Angel: NO! Now go find a tree somewhere with a hobo sitting under it and fuck him...or yourself...or both...just leave me the hell alone. I'm through with all your bullshit...

Jake: No I want to fuck you...I want to bust your barrier and take the only thing precious to you...and if you don't like it then tough...I'll make you like it...

Angel hung up the phone and turned to Shelton with tears in her eyes. But she refused to cry. She was not weak. Never was. She hadn't cried since she was 8 years old.

Shelton: Are you ok? Who was that? Like an old boyfriend or something?

Angel: He wishes. He was my tag partner at OVW. Been trying to get in my pants since we started there.

Shelton: Was?

Angel: If everything goes right tonight, then you're looking at the next WWE diva but not like any other diva to step foot into that ring.

Shelton: Interesting. So do you need help finding Vince?

Angel: Please haha.

So Shelton and Angel walked off but not without a pair of eyes following them. Angel knew that someone was watching them and had a pretty good idea of who it was, and he had no idea of what he was getting himself into either. After about 15 minutes of turning down different halls that looked exactly the same, they came to a door that read 'Vince McMahon'.

Shelton: So this is where I leave you.

Angel: Yeah I guess.

Shelton: Well I'll see you around then?

Angel: Yep. See ya. A qua da nv do.

Shelton: What did you just say?

Angel: I have no idea. It just slipped out. Never heard it before in my life.

With that Angel knocked on the door, scared because she actually did have an idea of what 'a qua da nv do' meant, but she had to talk to her dad first.

SHELTON'S POV

This is such a horrible day. I have a headache from hell and I'm tired as I don't know what. Wait, is that girl talking to herself?

Shelton:Do you make it a habit of talking to yourself?

Whoa! Who is this girl? And why is she just moving her lips? Why isn't she talking? Oh stupid...you zoned out. You were talking back but you have no idea what you're talking about.

Shelton: Yes it is. Oh I'm Shelton by the way. Shelton Benjamin.

Angel: Oh. Brittany. Brittany Martin. Most people call me Angel though.

Shelton: Is that so? May I ask why?

Angel: Well my middle name is Angelique. Besides there's too many Brittany's around anymore.

Shelton: I agree with you on that (It's about to be a what? GIRLFIGHT!)

Angel: Oh excuse me for a second...Hello?

What the fuck? Who is this guy? Wait, why do I care? I don't even know anything about this girl. Jeez Shelton, get a hold of yourself. All right just walk her to Vince's office. Oh man I really want to see her again...

END POV

IN THE OFFICE

Vince: Well Brittany with that all squared away, I have just two questions for you: Which show do you want to be on and what will you be going by?

Angel: I want to be on RAW because live is live after all, and I'll be going by Angel.

Vince: Ok, well you'll have a ticket waiting for you at the airport. It's a flight with all the other RAW superstars. It will take you to the next city. We'll talk about your first appearance more when we get to Chicago.

Angel: Ok Vince. Do you know where I can get some food? I'm straving, haven't had anything to eat all day.

Vince: Uh, yeah. First take this pass so you won't get thrown out haha, and then you go out this door to the left then go down the second hall on the left, then the first hall on the right. There's a big room with the sign 'catering'. You can't miss it.

Angel: Ok, thanks.

Vince: Yeah, see you in Chicago.

With that Angel walked out and followed the directions Vince had given her. Thank God there was nobody there. She really didn't feel like talking to anybody right now. She took out her cell and called her dad. After she told him everything and hung up, somebody came up behind her and put her a sleeper hold...

A/N: Yep that seems like a good spot to leave it. Who is it? Not telling...who do you think it is?...review please...


	3. Meeting with Vince

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing that you recognize.

Angel: Thanks a lot Mr. McMahon. When do I start?

Vince: Well seeing as it 5 on Monday, if you can get fitted for you wardrobe and your make up and hair done by 8:30, come and let me know and you can interrupt Trish's match tonight when she faces Victoria. The only question would be who are you going to help.

Angel: Well that will be a surprise and I don't take long so I'll definitely be ready by tonight.

Vince: Good, good. I guess you can head on to wardrobe now then stop at catering if you're hungry.

Angel: Uhhh..

Vince: Oh that's right hang on… (Vince walks to the door and calls someone in) Angel this is Shelton, Shelton this is Angel our newest diva.

Shelton: So you got it?

Angel: Yep!

Vince: I'm sorry do you two know each other?

Shelton: Yeah I helped her find your office so she wasn't late for your meeting.

Vince: Oh ok. So you can take her to wardrobe to get fitted for tonight's show then take her to catering for something to eat?

Shelton: Sure, maybe you can tell me a little more about this Jake character on the way?

Angel: Maybe.

So they walked out of the room on their way to wardrobe and they were being followed and this time Shelton turned around…

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my computer crashed and then we got rid of it so I'll only be able to update every now and then when I have a chance when I'm babysitting. Read and Review please! And I'll try to update more.


	4. Wardrobe

Someone was following them and this time Shelton sensed it too. But when he looked back there was nobody there. They continued walking on until they reached wardrobe.

Shelton: Angel this is Tonya, Tonya this is Angel…the WWE's newest diva. She needs to be fitted and get an outfit and her make-up done for tonight.

Tonya: ok. Nice to meet you Angel.

Angel: Nice to meet you too.(It's about to be a what? GIRLFIGHT!) Oh, excuse me… Hello?

F/V: Hey girl what's up?

Angel: Oh, hey Hannah. Nothing much….just getting fitted for my wardrobe then I got to get my make-up done.

Hannah: You sound depressed…you haven't been forgetting to take your medicine again have you?

Angel: No, no nothing like that.

Hannah: Then what?

Angel: It's Jake…

Hannah: Oh, Britt-Britt (remember Angel's real name is Brittany) that asshole isn't worth your patience, you should just kick his ass and get it over with.

Angel: Yeah I know and it might just come to that. Look I got to go. Got a schedule to keep.

Hannah: Alright. Call me sometime. You can't leave me alone with all these crazy people for too long.

Angel: Alright girl. Love you.

Hannah: Love you too. Bye.

Angel: Bye (she hangs up) Sorry about that. Old friend that I never get a chance to talk to anymore.

Tonya: Oh that's ok, I'm finished anyway.

Angel was in black jeans that had holes that were patched with mesh, and a halter in the same design with a shooting star on the front. The halter came to just above her naval, showing off her butterfly belly ring. Her long hair was straightened and in a high ponytail with a few loose pieces framing her face. She had on very little make-up, just enough to accentuate her eyes and lips.

Angel: WOW!

Tonya: You'll get used to it, haha. Shelton you can come in now!

Shelton walked in and his mouth dropped.

Angel: Haha! Don't come crying to me because a fly flies down your throat.

Shelton: Whoa!

A/N: Not much to say. Still don't have a computer at home. So I'm updating as fast as I can. Please read and review.


	5. Momma's Boy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize…**

**(A/N: YAY! I finally got my computer back…now I will try to update on a regular basis and try to make the chapters longer because I have time now…oh and this story is un-beta'd basically because I don't have a beta lol…oh and I'm going to start calling Angel Brittany when she's out of the ring)**

Shelton: What happened?

Brittany: Its called wardrobe and make-up hehehe…

Shelton: Yeah well it turned an angel into Heaven on Earth

Brittany: And who taught you how to spit game?

Shelton: Was it really that good (being sarcastic)

Brittany: (busts out laughing) no

Shelton: Well you didn't have to be so harsh about it.

They both started laughing and were still laughing when they got to Vince's office. Brittany knocked on the door and it was answered by Stephanie.

Stephanie: Hello, can I help you?

Brittany: Yeah I just need to see Vince for a second.

Stephanie: Ok, come on in…

Vince: Oh, hello Brittany. I see that you're ready for tonight?

Brittany: Yes I am…and I know what I am going to do also.

Vince: Well that's good. I suppose that you wouldn't like to make your new boss happy and let me in on your little plan?

Brittany: Nope. Sorry not this time Mr. McMahon. You gave me free reign to do as I like and to ad-lib tonight. Its going to be my show.

Vince: Ok, I guess I'll let it slide this one time. And I suppose that Shelton has been nice?

Brittany: Oh yes, the perfect gentleman.

At that, Brittany and Shelton locked eyes and to Vince and Stephanie seemed to be having a secret conversation that neither of them should be imposing upon.

Shelton: Yes, well that's just how I am. That's how my momma raised me.

Brittany: Which is why you're considered a 'momma's boy'?

Shelton: Hey now don't go there…

Brittany: But I just did…what are you going to do about it?

Shelton: This!

And with that, Shelton started chasing Brittany around and around the office.

Brittany: Sorry you two…but I really have to run…lol…I'll see yall later…

Brittany took off running out the door with Shelton right on her heels…

_Back in the office:_

_Stephanie: Well I think we're going to be hearing a lot out of those two._

_Vince: Yes, I think that there is really something there._

_Stephanie: How much do you want to bet that they're going to get into a serious relationship and raise hell around here?_

_Vince: Even with being a billionaire, I don't think I have enough money…_

Now back to Shelton and Brittany

Brittany had no idea where she was going, after all it was still only her first day and she still hadn't had time to learn all the confusing halls. She found herself in a dead end hallway. She turned around and seen Shelton slowly walking towards her knowing that he had her caught.

Brittany: Shelton, what are you going to do?

Shelton: I'm going to get you back for calling me a momma's boy.

With that, Shelton ran towards her and started tickling her mercilessly. Then he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

Shelton: So now that I've gotten you back, where do you want to go?

Brittany: Well I was kind of hoping to get some food before I debut tonight…so how about we go to catering?

Shelton: Sounds like a plan to me.

So they headed down to catering. Brittany got a salad, some fried chicken, some french fries, and a bottle of water. Shelton got a salad and a bottle of water.

Shelton: Hungry?

Brittany: Huh? Oh, I haven't eaten anything since this morning, and then that was only a bowl of cereal.

Shelton: Oh, ok. So are you going to let ME in on what you're planning on doing tonight?

Brittany: Nope, you're going to find out with everyone else. (Its about to be a what? GIRLFIGHT!) Sorry…hehehe I really have to change that ringtone. Hello?

M/V: So are you having fun you little slut?

Brittany: Ugh what the fuck do you want now Jake?

Jake: I want you to come back home…you're mine..

Brittany: No I'm not, and I never was! And besides that, I'm not a piece of property. I swear to God that I will beat you within an inch of your life if you ever come near me!

Jake: You wish!

Brittany: Whatever go to fucking hell! (she hung up)

Shelton: Are you ok?

Brittany: Yeah, I just can't stand that bastard….I don't have much of an appetite anymore.

Shelton: Well you have to eat something…please?

Brittany: Fine I'll eat my fries.

Shelton: And drink your water?

Brittany: Yes.

Shelton: Thank you.

Brittany: Yeah, yeah.. You're welcome.

**A/N: Ok there's the next chapter for yall…I promise that the next chapter will have Brittany actual debut in it…then from there hopefully things will start moving faster. I hope this chapter was long enough for yall…read and review!**


	6. Debuts and Kisses

**A/N: OMG y'all I am soooo sorry about not updating! Its been almost 4 months. I have been really busy though...My uncle has been in and out of the hospital due to some kind of infection, my grandma's doctors are thinking about doing a lung reduction surgery, I've been fighting with my mom and step-dad, I just finished finals, I'm finding out how fake my friends are, and I'm getting ready for summer school so please bare with me. If you want to beta my upcoming chapters send me an e-mail at and I hope this chapter was worth that long wait. Oh, and I noticed the 2nd or 3rd chapter ended with a sleeper hold being put on Brittany, let's make that sort of like a premonition of things to come.**

Shelton: You seem tense...you're not going to eat are you?

Brittany: Probably not. That bastard knows just how to get under my skin. You know I never had a boyfriend before I entered OVW? Then never had one after because Jake was always there. I mean its not like I didn't have offers, but he was always there. I always thought that it was just an overprotective brother kind of thing but then about a week before I got the call from Vince he started pushing himself on me..and he's been an asshole ever since.

Shelton: Yeah, well maybe we should head back to my locker room because the show's about to start and you don't want to miss your cue whenever that's going to be.

Brittany:Yeah I guess you're right...then I'll have to go to the Women's locker room considering the fact that I have to get used to doing that because I'm not always going to be with you hehehe.

Shelton: Yeah I guess you're right.

They started walking down the hallway towards Shelton's locker room, not realizing that Vince had an impromptu promo done without letting them know. So with 5 minutes before the start of the show, that tape was being taken to the video room to be shown first thing. Shelton and Brittany got into his locker room just as the show started.

_J.R: Good evening folks, and welcome to Monday night RAW. Man do we have a night ahead of us..._

_J.R. was interrupted by someone on the titon tron. There was Shelton Benjamin standing outside of catering with someone._

_Shelton: Yeah, well maybe we should head back to my locker room because the show's about to start and you don't want to miss your cue whenever that's going to be._

_Girl:Yeah I guess you're right...then I'll have to go to the Women's locker room considering the fact that I have to get used to doing that because I'm not always going to be with you hehehe._

_Shelton: Yeah I guess you're right._

_They started walking down the hallway._

_King: What was that all about J.R.?_

_J.R.: Kind I have no earthly idea. Maybe we should just sit back and wait. I have a feeling that that's not the last we've seen of that girl considering she said she'd have to get used to the Women's locker room._

_"We-lll, Well it's the Big Show!"_

_J.R.: Looks like RAW is going to start with a bang tonight. Big Show looks like he means business._

Brittany: What the hell? I can't believe Vince had that promo shot without our knowledge!

Shelton: I can haha. What are you doing?

Brittany: Changing that God awful ringtone...it's really getting on my nerves.

Shelton: Yeah I didn't want to say anything. So what are you changing it to?

Brittany: "Do It To It" by Cherish.

Shelton: Oooo good song.

Brittany: Exactly why I'm using it.

Shelton: Good point.

Trish Stratus' music just hit breaking the eye contact that Shelton and Brittany had.

Brittany: I'll be right back..I have to make a phone call.

Shelton: Ok, hurry back so you don't miss too much.

Brittany: Do you have a match tonight?

Shelton: No but I'm hanging around until the end of the show anyways, why?

Brittany: We'll talk when I get back.

Shelton: Ok.

Brittany made her way down to Gorilla position and was watching for her cue to run out.

_J.R.: Oh my God! Victoria just hit Trish over the head with the Women's Championship!_

_Lillian: Here is your winner by disqualification...Trish Stratus!_

_With that said, Victoria went crazy and started beating the hell out of Trish. She wasn't paying attention and some unknown woman came running down the ramp and slid into the ring. This person tapped Victoria on the shoulder. When she turned around, the girl kicked her in the stomach and then suplexed her. The unknown woman then climbed up to the top turnbuckle and did a corkscrew moonsault right onto Victoria._

_King: Wow...J.R. do you have any idea who that was?_

_J.R.: No, do you?_

_King: Nope...but that was the same person we seen with Shelton at the beginning of the show...that much I do know._

Shelton wasn't paying attention to the screen until he heard a large pop from the crowd. When he looked up, he seen Brittany sliding into the ring. He watched as Victoria got suplexed, and Brittany preceded in climbing to the top rope and executing a perfect corkscrew moonsault. He was pulled out of his trance when Brittany walked into the locker room. Without thinking, he jumped up and kissed her.

**A/N: Cliffie! hehehe..you want to know what happens next? You better read and review. this is my 6th chapter and I only have 2 reviews...thats pretty bad.**


	7. The End of Her First Day

**DISCLAIMER: I don't anything associated with WWE.**

(A/N: Racist remarks in this section...and wouldn't you know who they came from? Jake of course...as much as I hate to do it...its a part of the story...one of the many reasons Brittany hates Jake so much.)

Shelton kissed her. He immediately pulled away.

Shelton: I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that!

Brittany:Don't worry about it. I kissed you back.

Brittany/Shelton: So...

Shelton: Haha, yeah...so anyway, I saw you in the ring.

Brittany: Yeah, I kind of figured that you did. I mean there is a t.v. in here.

Shelton: Yeah you got people talking, that's for sure.

Brittany: Just what I wanted. I intended to have them asking questions.

Shelton: You look tired

Brittany: I am kind of tired now that you mention it.

Shelton: Maybe you should go back to the hotel.

Brittany: But I was hoping to meet people today, and besides, I don't have a ride to the hotel.

Shelton: Well, I know I said that I was going to stick around, but I can go early and take you to the hotel then you can meet everyone tomorrow.

Brittany: Sounds like a plan.

So Brittany and Shelton left the arena together. Unknown to them, they were followed out of the arena and all the way to the hotel. this person was hiding in the shadows watching Shelton and Brittany say goodnight.

Shelton: So what time do you want me to come get you tomorrow?

Brittany:Hmmm...how 'bout around 10:30 tomorrow morning?

Shelton: Ok, I'll set up an early lunch with everyone then.

Brittany: Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow.

Shelton: Yeah, see you tomorrow.

Brittany watched as Shelton went to his room which was across the hall and to the right of hers. She turned around and got out the key so that she could get into her room. before she could get the key into the lock, however, someone snuck up behind her and put her in a sleeper hold. She'd been expecting it though (she'd realized her and Shelton were being followed about half way through the parking lot) and quickly broke out of the hold.

M/V: You little slut...you're mine and you're going to pay dearly. I saw you kissing that nig...

Brittany: Don't even finish that sentence Jake.

Jake: Oooo sore spot ain't it?

Brittany: You know how much I hate those kind of remarks...you're trying to get me to raise to the bait...well it ain't going to work.

Jake: What's wrong red skin? Can't take hearing a couple of words? I always knew you were soft...

SMACK!

Brittany: That's for being a facist pig.

SMACK!

Brittany: That's for calling me a red skin.

SMACK!

Brittany: That's for just being you.

She kicked him in the groin.

Brittany: And that...that's for everything you've threatened to do to me and for being disrespectful to me and Shelton.

She turned around and was getting ready to go into her room when again, Jake came up behind her. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. He grabbed her throat and pushed her against a wall.

Jake: Now look here, you little bitch. You think you can hit me and get away with it? I'll show you what happens when you fuck with me! Now where the hell is that key?

While Jake was going through her purse to find her key, Brittany was trying to stay concious and get out of this. Then she remembered seeing the movie "Enough"...how was it that she got out of the choke? Oh yeah...

Jake there it is...now come on...SHIT!

Brittany had lifted one arm up and over his arms, and then elbowed him in the face. She picked up the nearest thing to her, which just happened to be a glass vase, and broke it over his head, successfully knocking him out. She grabbed her purse and ran to Shelton's door. She knocked and was trying very hard not to cry. After all crying makes you weak.

(IN SHELTON'S ROOM)

Shelton walked in after saying goodnight to Brittany and closed his door. He still couldn't get over the fact that just hours after meeting her, he had kissed Brittany. But she had kissed him back. Shelton decided to not think too much about it and went to get in the shower. Before he got in, he could have sworn he heard someone fighting, but put it off as some couple arguing over something stupid. He was in the shower about 10 minutes...just standing there thinking after getting washed up, when there was a knock on his door. So he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist and started toward the door.

Shelton: Coming!

When he got to the door, he was met with a surprise. There was Brittany standing there on the verge of tears, with a handprint around her throat that was already starting to bruise.

(Brittany's POV)

Oh my God...please still be up...please still be up!

Brittany was standing there waiting, hoping that Shelton would hurry up.

Shelton: Coming!

Shelton opened the door. He had a towel around his waist and water droplets everywhere, running down his chest and...Brittany snapped out of it when she remembered her reason for knocking on Shelton's door.

Shelton: Whats up Brittany?

Brittany: That's whats up.

Brittany pointed to Jake's unconcious body.

Shelton: What happened?

Brittany: I'll tell you, but can I come in? I don't want to chance standing out here when he comes to.

Shelton: Yeah..come on in. Just let me go get changed out of this towel and I'll be right back.

So Brittany followed Shelton in and watched as he went to his bag and pulled something out. He walked over to the bathroom and closed the door. When he came back out, he was in a pair of gray sweatpants. He walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

Shelton: So what happened?

Brittany: Well after you left...(Brittany told him the whole story)...then after I got out of the hold, I knocked him over the head with a vase.

Shelton: Well are you ok?

Brittany: I could be better...I'll be fine just as long as I don't have to see him again...if I ever do it'll be too soon...SHIT!

Shelton: What? Whats wrong?

Brittany: He's got my room key.

Shelton: Do you think he's still out there?

Brittany: I don't know.

Shelton: Well I'll go and look. Give me a sec.

So Shelton went to the hotel door and looked out into the hallway.

Shelton: He's not there.

Brittany: He might be in my room...I don't want to go back...

Shelton: You can stay here if you want...I'll make a pallet on the floor and you can have the bed.

Brittany: Don't be silly...I'll stay here if you want me to, but you don't have to sleep on the floor. The bed's big enough for the both of us and I trust you.

Shelton: Ok.

Brittany: I do have one question though...my bag is in my room...do you have a t-shirt that I can change into?

Shelton: Yeah, here.

Brittany took the shirt and walked over to the bathroom. She got changed into the t-shirt, walked out of the bathroom, and put her clothes on the small table in the corner.

Brittany: Thanks, I feel a lot better.

Shelton: No problem at all.

Brittany: So what do you want to do?

(Shelton's POV)

Brittany: So what do you want to do?

Well that's a loaded question, Shelton thought to himself, you look so good in my shirt...maybe too good...

Shelton: I thought you were tired.

Brittany: I was...but with adrenaline running through my system right now I don't think I could get to sleep if I tried.

Shelton: True.

Brittany: Oooo...how about we play 20 questions...we really don't know each other from Adam...

Shelton: That's true...so how old are you?

Brittany: 19, how old are you?

Shelton: 29, where are you from?

Brittany: I'm originally from Detroit, Michigan and that's where I live part time now, but I grew up in Augusta, GA. Where are you from?

Shelton: I'm originally from Orangeburg, SC, but I live in Minneapolis, MN. Where do you live the other part of the time?

Brittany: In Loiusville, KY with my room mate Hannah. What's your favorite color?

Shelton: Blue. What's yours?

Brittany: Ha ha..what a coincidence...my favorite color is blue too.

Shelton: Wow...ummm I'm all out of questions.

Brittany: Me too...it is getting kind of late. What are you doing?

Shelton: Making a pallet on the floor.

Brittany: God you're stubborn. I told you the bed is big enough for the both of us. I trust you and I know that you'll respect my virtue.

Her virtue, Shelton thought, oh God she's a virgin? You're trying to kill me aren't you?

Shelton: Fine.

Shelton climbed into the bed and got under the covers with Brittany. Brittany rolled over on her side and closed her eyes.

Brittany: Goodnight Shelton.

Shelton: Goodnight Brittany.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

When Shelton woke up, he couldn't move. Something was on him. He looked down to see what it was, noticed it was Brittany, and the events of last night flooded back to him. He decided it was best to just lay there and let her sleep because she was really tired when she went to sleep last night. He watched her for about 30 minutes before she started to stir.

(BRITTANY'S POV)

Brittany started to wake up but she couldn't move...there was something around her waist. She looked up and her eyes met with Shelton's. Then she remembered what happened last night.

Brittany: Mmm...good morning.

Shelton: Morning. Did you sleep well?

Brittany: Surprisingly, I slept better last night than I have in years.

Shelton: Really/

Brittany: Yeah...but now I have a dilemma.

Shelton: What's that?

Brittany: I don't have clothes to change into considering I don't have the key to my room.

Shelton: Yeah, I guess that is a dilemma. I'll walk across the hall and see if there's a way to get in without the key. I mean you never know with these hotels.

Brittany: Okay. I'll come with you.

Shelton: Like that?

Brittany: Yeah why not. It's only 7:30 in the morning. I'm sure everyone is still in bed.

Shelton: Yeah that's true.

So they got up and went out the door. Shelton was trying to think of a way to get in when Brittany noticed something.

Brittany: Hey Shelton...the door is propped open.

Shelton: Do you think that he's in there waiting?

Brittany: Maybe...there's only one way to find out.

Shelton: What are you doing?

Brittany: Going into the room. If he's in there, my guard is up and I'll be expecting it. Besides, my big, strong protector is right here beside me. I have nothing to worry about.

So Brittany carefully opened up the door and what she saw made her blood boil. The table and chairs were turned over, the bed was stripped and looked like it had been slashed with a knife, there were broken alcohol bottles all over the place, her clothes were thrown everywhere, and spray painted all over the walls were a bunch of racial slurs along with the KKK emblem. And laying passed out in the middle of it all was Jake.

Brittany: What the hell? This bastard is trying to make me snap...trying to get me to my fucking breaking point so that my ass gets arrested. Then when I get released he'll know. I know everything going on in his head. He started writing a book about the perfect rape and murder. He made me read it. I know what he's thinking. He's an asshole and he deserves everything that I'm about to give to him.

Shelton: Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you talking about?

Brittany: I'm am going to kill him!

Shelton: Baby, calm down!

Brittany: What did you just call me?

Shelton: B-baby.

And Brittany broke down crying. She hadn't cried since she was 8 years old. So she cried. She cried for her grandma's death. She cried for the huge fight her and her mother had. She cried for her step-dad and her half-brothers and sisters. She cried for her father. She cried for her best friend Hannah. She cried for herself. She cried for everyone that she loved for all of the shit she put them through on a day to day basis before she left. And she cried because her dam finally broke. jake had finally pushed her too far. And as Shelton pulled her in and held her, comforted her the only thing she could think about is how safe she felt in his arms.

Shelton: Britt, it's ok. We'll just gather up your clothes and put them in your suitcases and take them to my room. Then we'll call the manager and explain everything that's happened. None of its your fault.

Brittany: O-ok. I must look a real mess right now.

Shelton: No you don't. You just look like someone who has finally reached their breaking point. Its good to cry.

Brittany: I haven't cried since I was 8.

Shelton: Well, then, I guess it was long overdue wasn't it?

Brittany: I guess so. It's just I have this thing about crying. The last time I did, I got hit for it. My step-father told me that you can't cry. It makes you look weak. You are weak. So I haven't cried since until now.

Shelton: Well I'm glad that you trusted me enough to cry in front of me.

Brittany: Yeah yeah...enough of this mushy gushy stuff. Let's just get my bags and go.

Shelton: Good idea.

So while Brittany was picking up her clothes, Shelton picked up the phone, which was amazingly still in tact, and explained everything to the manager.

Shelton: The manager said to stay here and he'll be right up.

Brittany: Ok, I'm done packing again.

Jake: (groans)

Shelton: Aw hell!

Brittany: What are we going to do?

Shelton: Ask him why the hell he did this.

Brittany: Oh this should be fun.

She walked over to him and kicked him.

Brittany: Why the hell did you do this to my hotel room?

Jake:(grunts again) Because I could you stupid bitch. And I'm going to show you just how much I hate your guts. I am going to have sex with you one way or another. Even if I have to force you.

Jake stood up and lunged at her. But Shelton grabbed a hold of him.

Shelton: I don't think so. You've said your last thing to her and seen her for the last time if I have anything to do about it.

M/V: What is going on here? I am Michael Knox, the manager. What happened to this room?

Jake: I was just trying to find out the same thing. I came in here to see what all the noise was about and saw these two creating this...mess.

Michael: I don't think so. For one, this man right here (pointing at Shelton) called me to inform me, and two, I heard every word that you said. Come with me.

Jake: This isn't over!

Brittany: Maybe not. But the next time you come after me, be advised that its going to be a hundred times worse than a damn flower vase broken on your head!

Shelton: Come on Brittany. Lets get your stuff to my room so you can shower and change and we can go.

Brittany: Yeah, that's a good idea.

(A/N: Ok, this chapter is longer. It was 10 pages on Microsoft Word lol. Please read and review!


	8. Not So Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone associated with the WWE. The song that is being used for Brittany/Angel's theme is Sweet Dreams by Eurhythmics.**

(A/N: everything in _italics_ is what is happening on the show)

6 Months Later

(Brittany's POV)

Oh gosh. It's February 4th. I've been in WWE for six months and its also my 20th birthday. How about that? Me and Shelton have been inseperable in the last six months. He's one of my best friends here. I've also become really close with Trish Stratus, Carlito, Paul Levesque (HHH), Shawn Michaels, Dave Batista, Randy Orton, John Cena, Maria, Torrie Wilson, Bobby Lashley, and Rey Mysterio. I met Dave, Rey, and Bobby at a Pay-Per-View a few months ago. Right now we're all hanging out in the locker room (minus the SMACKDOWN! guys...duh!

Brittany: God I just want this day to end!

Shelton: There you go talking to yourself again. That's a really bad habit you have.

Brittany: At least I don't answer myself.

Trish: What's so bad about today anyway?

Brittany: Nothing...its just th (RING...RING!) UGH! People have such bad timing. Hang on...hello?

Hannah: Happy Birthday best friend in the whole wide world!

Brittany: Oh God! You know how much I hate my..

Hannah: Your birthday...yeah yeah I know, but I have a surprise for you!

Brittany: What's that?

Hannah: Open the door to the locker room.

Brittany: Why?

Hannah: Just do it!

Brittany: Ok ok...

I went over to the door and opened it. I was so shocked that I dropped my cell phone and it broke.

Brittany: Dammit! Now I have to get another one. Dad? Hannah? What are you two doing here?

Dad: Well we couldn't be away from our favorite girl on her...

Brittany:Shhhh! Shut up...don't even say it!

Carlito: Say what? You're keeping something from us Brittany...that's not cool.

Paul: I hate to agree with chia pet here, but he's right...what are you keeping from us?

Brittany: It's nothing serious.

Hannah: Of course it is. You used to love this day so much. What happened?

Brittany: Reality hit.

Randy: What are you two talking about?

Brittany: It's really not important.

Maria: Your dad and best friend seem to think so.

John: And if they think so, then so do I...even if I don't know what it is.

Maria: Me too.

Shelton: Definitely.

Carlito: That's cool.

Randy: I agree.

Paul: Yep.

Shawn: Of course.

Torrie: Uh-huh.

Trish: Girl whatever it is we're here.

Brittany: Y'all...it really ain't all that serious. Y'all are getting all worked up over nothing. I think I'm going to go for a walk. See you later dad, Hannah, everyone else.

Everyone: Ok, see ya.

As soon as I walked out of the room I heard the questions being shot off, so I decided to stand there and listen to what was going on before I went for that walk.

Shelton: So what's wrong with whatever is going on?

Hannah: Like she said...it really is petty...its just that today's her 20th birthday.

Trish: None of us knew that!

Shelton: Nope...I didn't even know that...why?

Dad: She's hated her birthday ever since she turned 16.

Paul: Why?

Dad: For two reasons...for one she only had one person show up to her sweet 16, then that person went and told everyone she knew that he was the only one there. And two, the same day that that happened, we found out that I have a rare blood disease. I came with Hannah all the way here because I have some more bad news for Brittany...something that will probably make her hate her birthday even more.

Paul: What's that?

Dad: I seen my doctor last week...my blood is getting thinner and is my heart is pumping it 75 less than what it should. I don't have long to live. I know this is going to crush her. All of you in this room are very close to her, am I right?

Shawn: Yes.

Dad: I want you all to promise me something.

Shelton: Anything.

Dad: I want you all to take care of her. She's going to need friends and love now more than ever. She's been through so much in her short 20 years. She didn't find out I was her father until she was 13 years old. She didn't accept it until she was almost 16. Then when she turned 16, we found out I was sick. We've barely had any time together and now this damned disease is going to take me from her before April from what the doctors have said.

Trish: We'll do everything we can...

I'd heard enough. My dad's dying before we even have a chance to have a father daughter relationship. He's always tired and taking medicine, I've been busy with my career. By this time I had tears flowing freely from my eyes and couldn't see where I was going. Before I knew it, I was back at the locker room and laughter was coming through the closed door. What could be so funny at a time like this? So I opened the door to find out.

Brittany: What is so funny at a time like this?

Dad: Brittany what's wrong?

He came towards me and I backed up.

Brittany: No! Don't touch me! When were you going to tell me?

Dad: Tell you what?

Brittany: That your doctors said that you're going to probably die before April.

Dad: Angel...

Brittany: Don't you call me that you lying bastard!

Hannah: Brittany now that really no way to talk to your...

Brittany: You! You knew didn't you?

Hannah: Well yeah...

Brittany: You're supposed to be my best friend...when were YOU going to tell me? If you knew my so called dad wasn't going to tell me when were you going to tell me?

Hannah: I wanted to but you're having enough problems with Jake...

Brittany: Oh don't even bring that racist motherfucker up at a time like this!

As this whole argument between me, my dad, and Hannah was going on, everyone else was sitting there staring. They had never seen me this angry before, and right now I'm holding back, because if I let it all go I would probably end up hurting someone...bad.

Dad: Brittany I meant to tell you tonight...

Brittany: You know what? Save your breath...you need all your energy so you can leave me alone and die. Then I'll have no one left.

Dad: You'll have all your friends...your mom and step-dad and their children...

Brittany: No they disowned me when I came to Detroit to stay with you and help you...hoping that by doing that, we'd forge some kind of relationship or trust...but I guess that was a mistake on my part.

Dad: Britt...

Brittany: No I don't want to hear it.

With that I took off running again, I faintly heard Shelton calling my name. But I didn't stop running, not even for him. We're in New York, and I have no idea where I'm going. All I know is that I am outside and its snowing and I'm running and Shelton is still coming after me calling my name. Now I am on a bridge.

(SHELTON'S POV)

Damn she's fast.

Shelton: Brittany...Brittany!

Why won't she stop...where the hell is she going?

I kept running after her. She wouldn't stop for anything. All she needs to do is stop. She knows I'll listen to her. Aw, hell. what is she doing on the bridge? Thank God she's stopped though.

Shelton: Brittany, what are you doing?

Brittany: Do you think it would hurt?

Shelton: What do you mean? Do I think what would hurt?

Brittany: If I jumped into that water...I mean my life is over. My family has disowned me. My dad has lied to me and is dying before my very eyes. No one loves me. I have nothing left to live for.

Shelton: That's where you're wrong. You have your job, your fans, your friends to live for. Everyone in that locker room back there...they all love you...your fans love you. I-I love you.

(BRITTANY'S POV)

He just doesn't stop does he? Why won't he just leave me alone so I can get this over with?

Shelton: Brittany, what are you doing?

Brittany: Do you think it would hurt?

Shelton: What do you mean? Do I think what would hurt?

Brittany: If I jumped into that water...I mean my life is over. My family has disowned me. My dad has lied to me and is dying before my very eyes. No one loves me. I have nothing left to live for.

Shelton: That's where you're wrong. You have your job, your fans, your friends to live for. Everyone in that locker room back there...they all love you...your fans love you. I-I love you.

Brittany: What did you just say?

Shelton: I said I love you.

Brittany: You do?

Shelton: Of course I love you. Brittany you've been a God send to me. You really are an angel. You're my best friend...why wouldn't I love you.

Brittany: Oh yeah...I guess that makes sense...I'm your friend.

Shelton: What's wrong...you say that like its a bad thing.

Brittany: No...it's not a bad thing..

It's not a bad thing...just another thing for me to add to my ever growing 'I Hate My Life' list. I turned around and walked back the way I came. I had a match tonight that I had to get back to the arena for. I have an unscripted hardcore match with that slut Melina...that means its no DQ, no count out, falls count anywhere. Just the way I like them. I've been waiting six months for a match like this. Nothing is going to stand in my way...not even Shelton loving me because I'm his best friend. I really need to talk to the girls.

Shelton: Brittany where are you going now?

Brittany: Back to the arena...I have my match with Melina tonight and I am not going to miss it for anything. That slut has been needing a beating for a long time coming. And I am going to be the one to give it to her...and I dare Nitro to try to interfere...with the night that I am having he's going to regret it with every bone in his body. Oh and my dad and Hannah had better be gone by the time we get back.

After walking and talking for twenty minutes or so, we made it back to the arena. When we got back to the locker room, I was glad that dad and Hannah were gone. I don't think I could deal with it if they were still there.

Paul: Everything ok?

Brittany: Yeah, everything's fine. Trish, Maria, Torrie...can we have a girl's night tonight?

Maria: With pizza!

Trish: And alcohol!

Torrie: And pillow fights!

B/T/T/M: And PORN!

The guys: WHAT?

We busted out laughing.

Brittany: Guys, we were kidding about the porn part.

Trish: Damn and I was looking forward to it.

Brittany: We know you were.

John: Really?

Trish: No, I was just kidding. So Brittany...you ready to kick that little slut's ass tonight?

Brittany: Oh no doubt...its going to be so much fun.

Randy: Well what are we going to do until the show starts?

Brittany: I don't know what you all are doing, but I am going down to see Tonya and see if I can't get something a little more comfortable to wear for my fight tonight. See ya.

Everyone: See ya!

(IN WARDROBE)

Brittany: Tonya, you in here?

Tonya: Back here!

Brittany: What are you doing?

Tonya: Trying to fix Melina's outfit for tonight.

Brittany: That's what she's wearing?

Tonya: Yeah why?

Brittany: Well, because her match tonight is against me and its an unscripted hardcore match...is there anyway that you can rig the butt of the pants to rip when she bends over...its so uncomfortable to fight with the butt of your pants ripped down the middle...and I was planning on humiliating her anyway.

Tonya: Yeah I can...why are you here?

Brittany: To pick out what I'm wearing tonight...its different because this can get ugly quick and I want to be comfortable...jeans, a belt, a white tank top and some white tennis shoes, and no make up.

Tonya: I think I have some jeans over there...the tank tops are over there..and the shoes are in that room.

Brittany: Alright...I'm going to get changed and I'll be right back.

I grabbed a pair of jeans in my size, a small white tank top, and a pair of shoes in my size.

Brittany: Hey, Tonya, can I borrow a pair of scissors real quick?

Tonya: Yeah, here ya go.

I took the scissors and cut the bottom half of the tank top off in a zig-zag design and handed the scissors back to Tonya. Then I went into the room where the shoes are kept, and got changed. I walked back out to the make-up area and got the make-ep remover wipe and took off what little make-up I had on. Then I picked up a hair brush and hair band and pulled my hair back into a bun. Then I grabbed my black belt from my other pants, and put it on. The belt buckle was a silver heart with silver angel wings.

Brittany: Ok, all done...what do you think?

Tonya: Wow, I think casual is your thing...in the six months that I have known you, you look the best in jeans, a t-shirt or tank top, and a pair of tennis shoes.

Brittany: Thanks, I've got to get going though. I promised Shelton that I'd be back before his match with Nitro.

Tonya: Hmmm...

Brittany: Hmmm what?

Tonya: Nothing...nothing at all...just...are you sure that you just want to get back because you promised Shelton you'd be there before his match...you sure its not something a little more.

Brittany: Y-yeah I'm sure...

Tonya: Sure you are...just get going.

Brittany: All right...bye girl.

Tonya: Bye.

Why would Tonya think something like that? I mean me and Shelton are just friends...thats it...right?

(BACK IN THE LOCKER ROOM)

Shelton: Where is she...she said she'd be back before I left for my match.

Paul: Whoa, Whoa...Shelton calm down. She said she'd be back so she will be.

Shelton: Yeah I know...I'm just a little worried about her is all. She's been through a lot tonight...not to mention the last 6 months.

Paul: We're all worried about her.

Trish: Yeah, look we're having that girl's night tonight...it'll get her mind off of things for a while.

Brittany: I'm b-a-a-a-a-a-a-c-k...

Shelton: Finally..I thought that I wouldn't see you before my match.

Brittany: I told you I'd be back...but now you need to go before you're late for it.

Shelton: Yeah I'm going.

Brittany: Good luck..I know you'll bring that championship back!

(AFTER SHELTON'S MATCH)

Brittany: See what did I say? I told you that you would bring it back.

Shelton: It feels good to be Intercontinental Champion again.

Brittany: I'm proud of you.

Trish: Brittany, I ran into one of the producers on the way back from catering...you need to be in the Guerilla Position in five minutes.

Brittany: All right, I'm going...oh I can't wait to get my hands on her...I'll see you when I'm done.

Trish: All right...see ya.

Shelton: See ya.

Everyone else had went to catering.

Brittany: You might want to go and get everyone because they'll be pissed if they miss it.

Shelton: All right...I'm going.

So Shelton went to get everybody and I went towards Guerilla Position. I started getting the familiar butterflies in my tummy. I couldn't wait to get out there. I love performing. And when the fans pop when my music comes on and when they chant my name, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. And then my music hit.

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused _

_I wanna use you and abuse you  
I wanna know what's inside you  
(Whispering) Hold your head up, movin' on  
Keep your head up, movin' on  
Hold your head up, movin' on  
Keep your head up, movin' on  
Hold your head up, movin' on  
Keep your head up, movin' on  
Movin' on! _

_Lillian: The following match is a no disqualification, falls count anywhere match. Making her way to the ring from Detroit, Michigan...ANGEL!_

_King: Ooo PUPPIES!_

_J.r.: Would you listen to that crowd? Angel is definitely a crowd favorite._

_Lillian: And making her way to the ring from Hollywood, California...MELINA!_

_J.R.: And here come the boos._

_King: PUPPIES!_

_DING!_

_Angel flew at Melina as soon as the bell rang. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 punches later Angel picked Melina up and threw her out of the ring. Angel climbed out after her and Melina hit her in the stomach with a chair. She started to look for a weapon under the ring and Angel caught her breath. Angel walked over and grabbed Melina by the hair and ran her face first into the steel ring post. Then she backed off._

_Angel: COME ON MELINA...I WANT A FIGHT...WHAT'S WRONG...SCARED?_

_Melina got up and charged at Angel and Angel sidestepped her, throwing Melina into the steel steps. _

_Angel: COME ON...IS THAT AL YOU GOT?_

_Melina got up and Angel let her punch her. They traded punches all the way up the ramp until Angel had had enough. Angel grabbed Melina, who was half out of it by now, turned her around so she was facing the wall by the entrance curtains, and dropped kicked her forcing her face first into the wall._

_King: NO! Not the puppies, and not her pretty face!_

_Angel: COME ONE MELINA...ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LAY THERE AND LET ME FUCK UP YOUR FACE? DO YOU WANT IT TO MATCH YOUR FUCKED UP TEETH AND SHITTY SMELLING BREATH?_

_J.R.: Well this is new..Angel has a mouth on her...remind me to never get her angry._

_King: I wouldn't want to get her angry at me either...she's scary right now._

_Angel and Melina made their way backstage and Angel isn't relenting on Melina. As they neared catering Angel picked up a tray and broke it over Melina's head, then she picked up a hot pot of coffee and poured down Melina's shirt._

_Angel: YOU KNOW I WAS HALF EXPECTING THOSE FAKE THINGS TO SHRIVEL UP!_

_Melina went to stand up and the back of her pants ripped. She tried fighting back but to no avail. They made it back to the locker room area and Angel looked like she had the answer to all her questions when she seen HHH's locker room. She walked in without knocking to see a bunch of people in there watching the show. She pointed at HHH's sledge hammer._

_Angel: Hey can I borrow this?_

_HHH: Sure, just be sure to bring it back..oh and uh...don't kill her..I heard you've been having a bad day...beat the hell out of her just don't kill her._

_Angel: Sure thing._

_J.R.: Well that was interesting._

_King: Not as interesting as Melina's ripped pants. I love wardrobe malfunctions!_

_Angel walked back out to see Melina leaning on a crate trying to catch her breath._

_Angel: HEY SLUT!_

_Melina turned to look and before she could say anything, Angel hit her in the head with the sledge hammer, successfully busting her head open. Blood came pouring from the cut and Angel gave one more hit to Melina's gut with the sledge hammer before walking over to HHH's locker room._

_Angel: Thanks a lot daddy._

_King: Did Angel just call HHH daddy?_

_J.R.: I believe she did...why though..I thought her dad lived in Detroit._

_King: Your guess is as good as mine._

_J.r.: Just when we think we're getting to know Angel, she becomes a whole new puzzle._

_Angel straddled Melina's stomach and started throwing left's and right's. All of a sudden a pair of arms came around her and she started struggling. When she broke free, she turned around and seen that it was Nitro. Angel started laughing, confusing Nitro. Then Angel speared Nitro into the cement wall. She turned around and continued her assault on Melina. Angel looked around and smiled._

_Angel: Maybe this will make you smell a little better._

_Angel walked over and picked up a bucket of dirty mop water and poured it all over Melina's head. Then she put her feet on Melina's stomach and started jumping. Nitro came after her, but she was expecting it. She hip-tossed him into a table, the table breaking and Nitro going unconcious. Then Angel covered Melina. 1-2-3! Out in the ring Lillian Garcia announced Angel the winner. Angel started to walk away when Nitro came up behind her and threw her face first into the corner of a big crate, busting her open. When she fell to the floor, he started stomping her._

_J.R.: My God, the match is over. Someone get back there and help Angel!_

_At that moment, Shelton Benjamin came running over and grabbed Nitro from behind, and started beating the hell out of him. Before he could do very much damage, though, officials came and broke it up. Shelton went to Angel's side to see if she was concious. She wasn't._

_Shelton: HEY! WE NEED SOME HELP!_

_Angel: ha ha...owww...everyone is helping...Melina...oh God...I'm going to...beat..his...ass.._

_J.R.: Ladies and gentleman, we have to go to a commercial break, we'll be right back._

(OFF CAMERA)

Shelton: We got to get you to the hospital...you're going to need stiches.

Brittany: I don't want to go.

Paul: Stop whining...you're going and we're coming with you.

Brittany: No!

Paul: Yes...the main event is all that's left and none of us are in it so we're going. Then me and you are going to have a talk..I'm a little confused.

Brittany: Yes sir!

So Paul, Shelton, Brittany, Randy, John, Shawn, Trish, Maria, Torrie, and Carlito all made their way out of the arena and ran into Vince.

Vince: Where are all of you going?

Paul: Well since Brittany here did a bang up job on that slut, excuse me, Melina and all of the doctor's here are attending to her, we're taking Brittany to the Emergency Room and we're all going since none of us are in the main event.

Vince: Fine...just let me know what's wrong after she sees a doctor.

Shelton: We will.

Vince: Here, take the crew van since all of you are going.

Vince handed John the keys to the van and walked off. After they found the van, John climbed into the drivers seat, Paul in the passenger seat, Shelton was in the first row of seats with Brittany laying in his lap, and everyone else piled into the other two rows. When they made it to the emergency room, Shelton carried Brittany in b/c she hadn't listened to him when he told her that she couldn't fall asleep because she might have a concussion. Everyone piled into the waiting room, Shelton still holding Brittany, and Trish went up to give the receptionist the information that they needed. Brittany was the only patient in the E.R. so she was called back quickly.

Nurse: Only one person can come back with her. The rest of you will be allowed back after the doctor has checked her out.

Paul: Ok, Shelton...you should go with her.

Shelton: Ok.

Shelton picked up Brittany and took back to the information room. The nurse took her vitals and asked what happened. Shelton explained how Brittany had had a match and was fine after the win. Then he told the nurse how Nitro had come up behind her and he was why she was this way. The nurse led him to a room where he laid Brittany down on the bed. The nurse then put the wrist band with Brittany's information on her arm then left. She came back about 2 minutes later and attached an IV to Brittany.

Nurse: The doctor should be back here soon.

Shelton: I hope by soon you mean like 5 minutes. She's bleeding from the head, may have a concussion, AND was kicked repeatedly in the ribs.

Nurse: Yes sir. The doctor will be here in a moment.

The nurse left and Shelton pulled a chair over next to the bed and picked up Brittany's hand. Brittany said something but Shelton hardly heard.

Shelton: What was that?

Brittany: I said..my head hurts...a lot!

Shelton: Well that's normal considering your head was bashed into a steel crate.

Brittany: Where is everyone else?

Shelton: Out in the waiting room. The nurse told them they could come back after the doctor has checked you out.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Doctor: Hey. I'm Dr. Brian Lopez.

Shelton: Hi Dr. Lopez.

Brittany: Hey doctor.

Dr. Lopez: So why are you here young lady?

Brittany: Well...

And Brittany and Shelton told the doctor what happened. The doctor did all of his doctoral things and walked out to get Brittany release papers. After Brittany signed them, Shelton helped her out of bed and back out to the waiting room.

Paul: Hey guys look who it is.

Randy: Hey so what's the verdict?

Brittany: Mild concussion, bruised ribs, and 15 beautiful stitches.

Torrie: Oh wonderful...so I guess we won't be having our girls night?

Brittany: I know...bummer...but we could all go to Paul's and Steph's HUGE room and play truth or dare.

Trish: Oooo..good idea..can we Paul..can we can we?

Paul: Jeez..you act like you never have any fun. Let me call Steph and see if it's ok.

John: So Brittany...how does it feel to have your first concussion?

Brittany: Like my head is a coconut and Paul and Carlito are taking turns banging on it with a hammer.

Shelton: Oooo nice feeling.

Carlito: Hey, that's not cool. Carlito would never bang a coconut with a hammer...Carlito uses drills.

Maria: HAHAHAHA...

Paul: Steph says it's fine...so to my hotel room for truth or dare!

Everyone:YEAH!

So they all made their way out of the emergency room and to the van. Shelton called Vince to let him know what was going on with Brittany as they headed back to the hotel.

(A/N: Okay, long chapter, I hope you all like it. I had fun writing it. Especiall when Brittany/Angel got to beat the hell out of Melina. Read and Review PLEASE?)


End file.
